Breakthrough
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: One minute Naruko and Gaara were fighting Sasuke, then the next, they were in a different demension. See how Naruko and Gaara try to live in a new world. Set after Avengers movie and before Sasuke went to the Kage Summit. Eventually Gaara/Naruko, title may change once i find a better one. Fem!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

The avengers were reporting a mission they had just gone on in a facility. As usual, Fury was screaming at Tony, and Tony was being a wise-ass. All of a sudden, a screen popped out with an Agent.

"Sir, there seems to be a large energy force coming from outside the facility."

Fury raised an eyebrow at that.

"Me and the Avengers will go outside."

"Yes sir." The Avengers immediately got ready, thinking it was someone like Loki, or worse, Loki himself.

* * *

They went outside and saw one of the weirdest thing they had ever seen. outside were three teens -who looked japanese- arguing. Well, really, one was arguing, the other holding them back, and the last talking calmly. there was a girl with blonde hair in ponytails and whiskered cheeks, a red-head with eyeliner?, and a raven haired boy with duck butt hair. They were speaking in Japanese so Natasha had to translate for them.

* * *

**"Sasuke! What the hell did you do?! Where the hell are we!" **Naruko screamed her head off. She tried to run at him but Gaara grabbed her waist.

**"Gaara, let go off me so I can beat teme's ass and take him back to Konoha!"**

**"Naruko calm down."**

**"Listen to him dobe, it might be your last chance before you die."** Sasuke taunted.

**"No! Remember what I said! I said if we ever fought we would both die!"** The avenger's faces were priceless as they heard more of the conversation.

**"There's no point in attacking Konoha! And even, we aren't even anywhere near it!"**

Now Sasuke looked crazy. He let out a maniacal laugh which sent a chill down the team's spine.

**"Itachi was forced to kill my clan! The council and Danzo made him! It's all their fault and unless you are out of my way, you will end up like Danzo, dead."** Sasuke ran towards them with a chidori only to be blocked by Gaara's sand wall. Expecting it, Sasuke quickly went around it and kicked Naruko towards the team where she rolled by their feet.

She got up quickly and widen her eyes at them and they to her.

**"There's people here?!"**

Sasuke, catching her off guard, cut her arm with his Katana. She screamed in pain, grabbing a kunai, blocking the rest of the attacks.

**"Gaara! Guard these people! We don't need them getting hurt."** She kicked Sasuke in the jaw making him stumble. She took the chance to lead him away from the team.

Listening to her, Gaara, stood in front of them, ready to use his sand. Natasha used this chance to talk to him while the other two were fighting.

**"Who are you people?"**

**"I can't tell you that. Naruko will decide to trust you or not."**

**"Then why is she protecting us? and why are you fighting?"**

**"(sigh) Naruko hates to see innocent people getting hurt for no reason. And She's fighting because she wants to bring her friend back to our village. He is criminal in our home. Where are we? this is not our home land."**

**"You are in one of our campsites. You are in Arizona. Where is your homeland?"**

**"Arizona? I've never heard of a place like this. Our home is in the Elemental countries. Can you tell your one-eyed friend to back down. He will die if he tries to stop them." **Natasha glanced at Fury and saw him about to shoot his gun at them.

"Director! The boy says you will die if you try to stop them."

"Oh really? I'd like to see them try." He ignored her protests and shot a bullet at the dark hair boy. It missed him, but got him distracted enough for Naruko to punch him.

Angered, he shot towards Fury planning to stab him with his Katana. Gaara prepared to make a wall but Naruko beat him to it.

She got in front of Fury and took the hit. She managed to move it towards her shoulder instead of her heart; his original target. Blood splattered onto Fury and Steve. Time seemed to slow down as she got stabbed. Everyone's face was filled with horror as Sasuke brought it out. He was partly surprised, but glad none then less that he hit her.

Gaara glared and threw a Kunai at him. He jumped back, a smirk plastered on his face.

**"You better wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you." **He snarled. He went to Naruko and laid her on her back.

**"No Gaara, I can still fight! Let me go, please." **Her face was in pain, but her wound already started to heal.

**"Heal and when you get better go into Sage Mode. I'll stall him until then." **He stood up and turned to Natasha. **"Please try to protect her and don't let anyone attack us. We can't be strong enough to fight him and protect you at the same time." **With that, he ran towards Sasuke, firing his Jutsus. Natasha replayed the message and everyone reluctantly agreed, seeing the teen handling the battle well.

Naruko tried to sit up but was stopped by Bruce. He shook his head but she removed his hand. She stood up shakily, trying to steady herself.

**"You're still hurt!"** Natasha yelled.

Naruko grinned. **"I'm alright. I need to go into Sage Mode and stop Sasuke once and for all. Even if we both die, I will make the pain stop. I won't let Gaara die because of me." **She made two clones of herself, much to the surprise of the Avengers. All three sat down and started meditating. For 5 minutes she was like that, still as a statue. When she opened her eyes, her pupils were rectangles and horizontal. Around her eyes, an orange color appeared, making it seem like eye-shadow. She stood up while the other two kept still. She then allowed Kurama to take over and give her his chakra. Her eyes once more turned, now red and with the rectangle, a vertical slit connected to it, making it seem like a weird cross.

**"Gaara! I'll take it from here." **With one nod to the team, she ran towards Sasuke, in a turbo speed. You could only see an orange flash, due to her orange clothes. Sasuke managed to block most of them with his Sharingan, thought he got hit once in a while. Soon, Naruko's Sage Mode began to fade, and dispelled one clone. Once again, she was charged up. She could feel Sasuke grow weaker.

**"Susanoo!"** Sasuke released his dangerous jutsu.

**"Kurama! Let's go!"** Naruko allowed Kurama to release himself outside. He was the same height of Susanoo, with red-orange fur, and rabbit-like ears. Both attacked each other while Naruko and Sasuke fought. Sasuke readied himself for his last jutsu.

**"Chidori!"**

Naruko prepared for the ultra-big rasengan (Yes, it's real in Naruto)

**"Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan!"**

Gaara heard this and turned deadly white. **"Oh no." **He whispered.

**"What? What's going on!" **Natasha yelled.

**"This is the moment where they'll try to kill each other with their most dangerous jutsu's! If we get caught in the fire, we'll all die!" **While saying this, he began to build a wall, as fast as he could, all over the building, with help from the Arizona sand/dirt.

**"You're going to leave Naruko defenseless?"**

**"No, she'll be fine. She will most likely be in the eye of the storm, and will not be affected. Well, unless the attack kills her. I trust her." **He barely made it in time to cover everything. A loud explosion shook the ground, lasting a minute. When everything was silent, Gaara set down the wall and everyone saw the damage. Two craters stood in the middle. Kurama was curled up with his tails.

Slowly, Gaara made his way to the craters, the team hot on his heels. He stopped at Naruko's crater and saw her stirring. She was alive! He jumped next to her and cradled her head.

**"Naruko?" **She blinked, and stared up at his face. Ahe smiled and tried to stand up. Once she did, she glanced at the team and then at Sasuke's crater. She walked over to him, not allowing Gaara to come with her.

At his side, she could see him still alive, but slowly dying. She knelt next to him grabbing the hand that was held out towards her.

**"Sasuke...Why did you have to get revenge? It wouldn't heal the wound in your heart."**

**"...I couldn't bear the betrayal...I don't...understand how you dealt with it...your whole life." **He wheezed out, gripping her hand.

**"I forgave those who did me wrong. They were hurting and didn't know who to blame. I tried to help you but you just wouldn't let me through your barriers. I thought of you as my best friend, my brother. You were the first one to acknowledge me as a human, not a demon."**

**"I consider you as a friend also Naruko...one who understands me. I'm sorry for what I said...at the Valley..."**

**"I forgive you Sasuke, try to fight to live! Don't give up..."**

**"The Jutsu I used to bring you here was called...Uchū o tabi shi."**

**"But why?"**

**"I don't know...I thought of killing you here and leaving to get my revenge...but it doesn't seem possible anymore." **He coughed violently, drawing blood at the corners of his mouth. **"I secretly inserted my chakra inside you both, so when the time comes...you can decide if you want to go back. If you do...beware of Madara."**

**"Stay with me Sasuke! Look at me!"**

**"Naruko...I see kaa-san, tou-san, and nii-san waiting for me! I can be with my family again!" **His eyes began to lose light. Afraid, she started to lightly slap him.

**"Naruko, please come with me and be happy...kaa-san will want to meet you."**

**"No Sasuke, I can't I'm sorry." **Tears began to gather up in her eyes.

**"Please..." **Sasuke, gathered all of his energy and tried to stab Naruko. It hit her, but weakly. She wasn't fazed.

**"...I guess I'll watch over you...seeing you keep making mistakes..."**

**"You'll be okay...you'll be fine."**

**"No, I'm going to die...the 'Great Uchiha Clan' is coming to an end...Do me favor please."**

**"Anything."**

**"Please take out my eyes, and use them in a time in need...I don't want to satisfy Madara in letting...him get my eyes."**

**"I promise Sasuke." **Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

**"I'm so glad I met all of you...even if I didn't show it...thank you for putting up with me, tell Gaara to take care of you...I know you'll need him...goodbye...dobe..." **With that, his eyes stared at nothing, his mouth set agape. His hand loosened on Naruko's.

Naruko let out a strangled cry, hugging Sasuke. **"Goodbye, teme."**

* * *

_**So how was this? I've been working on it for about more than a month, trying to see how everything would work out. This will continue, but how was the first chapter? Review, review, review! Oh, and Uchi o Tabi shi means Traveling Space. I just made it up.**_

_**Peace,  
~A.W.F.**_


	2. important author's note!

Hey people of fanfiction!

So I know I haven't been updating my stories lately, and i'm sorry. Though, when i started high school, i thought i could juggle school and fan fiction, but i underestimated myself. I realized i have too much going on in my life right now and i'm seriously beginning to get stressed out. Sometimes i get anxiety attacks, and trying to rush to update my stories is only making it worse. So, as a solution, i am temporarily putting all of my stories on hiatus. I will not discontinue anything, i just need a break and a breather from life. Plus things will get more crazy since my birthday is coming around the corner, on the 20th. Yup, i'm turning 14! During my absence, i will still continue writing. It will be easier since i don't have to worry about anything. I recently got a bunch load of ideas, so i need to write them down so i can focus better. I am deeply sorry to anyone who is disappointed, but i need you to understand what i'm going through. I plan to be back by January, since i have 3 weeks of winter break and i can work, butdon't get your hopes up too high. I am not good with deadlines, so it may take a while.

I hope all my readers will stay patient with me and support me through this. It may be upsetting having to wait on an author, I should know, i've been through that too, but with your support i know i can make a comeback.

For now Fan fiction, this is goodbye. Wish me luck, and hopefully i can come back sooner!

Yours truly,

~A.W.F.


End file.
